The colour of war
by chance969
Summary: Sephiroth reflects on Genesis' behaviour after a battle, what did the redhead do to upset him so? This is a one-shot birthday fic for Nephilim Rising. AU and has slight sexual reference.


This is just a one-shot for a dear friend of mine, Nephilim Rising, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEPHY.

Hope you enjoy my dear, I'm sorry it isn't longer but I only had one day to write it, so it's short I know.

I did say that the day when I didn't have to put a big fat warning at the start of one of my fics would be when pigs fly...well, the little buggers are circling over head as I write.

There are no bad things happening in this fic at all, I know...your all shocked right.

Now if your name has Gothic...or...Dragon in it...F*#KOFF...to the rest of you, please read away.

Beta'd by the awesome AlexJ69

x

x

x

Warm splintered rivulets poured down his aching, naked body. There was a brief moment on the battlefield that Sephiroth thought he might never feel this tranquil thing again. What was so remarkable about a temperate shower after the heat of battle, when adrenaline and fear had left the body to it's fate? The entire being, simply exhausted, rejoiced in such simple pleasures.

There he stood, leaning against immaculate white marble tiles, a welcome tedious colour after the electrifying colours of war.

A calming scene of nothing, no explosions of earth, no deafening sounds of gunfire, no screaming of the injured, no head long charge into an unknown fate, just blissful, dreary, quiet, idleness.

Was it possible to just turn off the images, all the events that had unfolded right in front of him? Hit the erase button and start again, start fresh, no previews of what would come.

He had felt very little in empathy as the life forces around him were snuffed out into non-existence, one by one their energies were extinguished, forever leaving the surface of this planet. Never again would they feel life as they knew it, the hand of a loved one, delectable foods would never pass their lips, and they would never again feel the rain on their face, an embrace, passion, none of it, forever gone.

Sephiroth's emerald eyes lowered to the floor, noting as the water ran a slight red at his feet, the colour of war, - that's what red meant to him. There was never a war that wasn't flooded with it, all shades of red. Starting out bright and flowing before turning black and stagnant.

The general raised a hand to his face, cradling his cheek as he thought about those images of battle. They wouldn't leave, they stayed for days, one in particular lingered, unwanted and persistent_. _

'_Genesis' _he sighed, _'you of all people.'_

Sephiroth, trying to put distance between himself and the actions of the redhead, slowly slid down the tiled wall to sit under the stream of water, hoping it could wash away his lover's deeds or the irritation he now felt.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his strong, pale arms around them reassuringly. _'If it had been any other, they would have felt the sting of Masumune, and the colour war would have flowed from their body till none remained in their veins.' _he mused.

He was vaguely aware of another's presence entering the bathroom, he knew it, loved it and yet he loathed it at the same time at this moment.

Sephiroth's platinum head remained down, shielding the perturbed face behind his fortress of silver, even as the glass doors slid slowly open.

"Can I join you?" murmured a soft, masculine voice, stepping in despite Sephiroth not answering.

The silver general peered out beyond his protective veil, seeing the broad feet of the SOLDIER 1st class Genesis Rhapsodos standing close beside him.

A broad range of emotions ran throughout his body at the sight of those feet, what one would he choose to act on?

"You disappointed me Genesis, I never thought I would say it, but you did," he heard a heavy sigh and felt a taunt body lowering itself down to the floor beside him.

The touch of Gen always scorched him in it's intensity, how could his lover do anything to disappoint him?

Strong, familiar arms found their way around his body, a resolute chin rested on his shoulder, lips so near to his cheek before leaning in to lightly kiss his lobe.

Again he wondered, how could his lover do anything to disappoint him?

"I know you think that Seph, but it was out of my control," disputed the redhead.

The silver general finally lifted his head to level a accusing gaze at the SOLDIER beside him. Genesis looked staunch in his claim, no signs of an apology to be found anywhere in his beautiful face.

Sephiroth sighed in agitation, "you disobeyed an order Genesis," those green slitted eyes drilled a look of condemnation into the man. "You of all people, disobeyed me."

Genesis sighed, frustrated that they were having this conversation again, then again, the first time they had had it, it wasn't really a conversation at all. Heated words and accusations over the sounds of battle, a furious General and a wilful SOLDIER 1st class, a dangerous combination at an inopportune time.

"I didn't get your message Seph, I already told you that," Genesis huffed. He really didn't want to go down this road tonight, it had a more then a good chance of ending badly.

Sephiroth turned slightly in his arms but Genesis kept the firm embrace. He didn't want to fight, he only wanted to feel the warmth that was Sephiroth, feel the depths of his arms, the weight of his body, the connection that only Sephiroth could evoke in him. Neither could put words to their feelings, it ran too deeply, under their skin, beneath muscle, beneath bone, it was soul deep.

"Sephiroth, let it go for just one night," pleaded Genesis, glancing at a small cut that marred the perfect pale skin of the silver warlord.

A strong masculine hand, the hand of a SOLDIER, gently grazed over the general's arm trying to dissolve the dried blood that seemed glued to the skin, mixing with water it produced a new red river down his arm to drip from his elbow to the tiles.

"You, Genesis, disobeyed me," warned the General again, Sephiroth had no allusions of why Genesis never followed his orders, but it was an order none the less, and his order was law.

The 1st class stopped his ministrations on the injured arm, moving a hand up to rearrange that silver curtain to the side, revealing more of that perfect face and disapproving eyes. Genesis tilted his head slightly, cinnamon locks falling below his shoulder.

"Their line was broken, I had a clear shot," countered the redhead, as if it was a totally justifiable excuse. He pulled Sephiroth further into his arms and wrapped his long, lean legs around his lover, spooning in behind him.

The general allowed the re-positioning and Genesis caressed the man's stomach, running his fingers deftly over the defined six-pack, leaning in to kiss a smooth shoulder, and hopefully be forgiven.

Sephiroth let his head fall back as his lover's kiss lingered, and his anger subsided slightly as those soft lips parted and teeth nipped lovingly.

"I gave you an order Genesis," the intensity of his words had almost left his charge, hands wandered around his body, finding and teasing all the places that loved to be teased.

A tongue came forward to drift over the contours of his back and again he had to wonder, how could his lover do anything to disappoint him?

His breath hitched as he was taken within both hands, the heat of the water overwhelmed by the heat radiating off SOLDIERS body.

"Don't think this discussion is over Genesis," and he turned towards the redhead.

The 1st class grinned, "I look forward to it."


End file.
